


Rainy Kisses

by Shatterpath



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-24
Updated: 2002-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling raw with emotion, Sara gets a loving break with Dace in the rare desert rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Kisses

++ Sara ++

 

(4-24-02)

 

I don't like this. 

 

Unsettled and jangled, I've been a wreck lately. Oh, Daddy gets the worst of it out of my system, but some things are just buried to deep, ingrained so soundly in my psyche. Things have been so impossibly busy that no one has time to delve into each other and I'd been spoiled by Dace's attentions.

 

The Ranch is almost done. Strange men and a few women are putting the final touches on the xeriscape and the bungalows. Dana and Monica are up to their collective eyeballs in FBI red tape and the transfer of Alexis Barnes from the federal asylum to the bunker sunk deep and quiet beneath the sand. Just yesterday, Blair Sandburg left for home. Meeting the man, another Guide, had been a fascinating experience. 

 

Recent conversations with Dace about my past have left me raw, like sunburn on the soul. Even three weeks after confession my darkest secret, it aches. And in three days, Olivia and I will together face a nice therapist with our best interests in mind.

 

We're both scared out of our minds.

 

Ironically, the weather even reflects my mood, a late spring storm dark and looming over the Mohave Desert. It's been a fairly dry winter, so this is welcome, but the gloom is dragging me down. Thunder stopped some time ago and the sky east is hazy with distant sheets of raindrops. 

 

"Sunshine."

 

Shocked at the voice, I jump and spin to face Dace, who has very effectively snuck up on me. She too looks stressed, the faint lines on her expressive face deeper.

 

"Dance with me?"

 

It's not what I expected, but the idea suddenly has appeal, bringing a smile to my face. Standing, I take her offered hand, surprised again when we don't head indoors, but out beneath the open sky. However, I've learned not to question this unusual woman. The journey is far more interesting if I just go with her whims, at least for the most part. 

 

Since there's no lightning, I play along, traipsing after Dace with a heart growing lighter and lighter with every step. 

 

Giggling, I tilt my face to the mist that becomes rain so very quickly, the wet cool a balm on my skin, my closed eyelids. Dace's arms are solid and warm in the sudden cool, her breath on my face contrast to the faint chill of the breeze.

 

I've never kissed anyone in the rain before. As Dace's mouth slides along mine, her lips and tongue awakening the fire that is hers alone, I cannot image why not. The beat of the drops, the primitive thrill of water and exposure makes me press to the living heat of her, the strands of pale gold hair in my fingers. Those beloved hands on my hips move our twined bodies to some soundless tune that pulses in time to our heartbeats and rush of falling water droplets.

 

"Will you always kiss me like this in the rain?" I ask playfully, leaning away to look into the blue eyes. A slow grin, that smile that is only mine, and she briefly kisses me again.

 

"Always, my dear."


End file.
